


Dead By Daylight one shots

by Justherebeinggay



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Ace Visconti - Freeform, Claudette Morel - Freeform, Dwight Fairfield - Freeform, Feng Min - Freeform, I’ll add more tags as more characters appear, Jake Park - Freeform, Light writing because i’m a child of God, Meg Thomas - Freeform, Multi, Nea Karlsson - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Quentin Smith - Freeform, and so are you, i have no friends to beta read so apologies for my garbage, might be a little ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justherebeinggay/pseuds/Justherebeinggay
Summary: Hello there! I basically only really write when I get the urge too, which isn’t often. If I ever write something dbd related, even if terrible. I’ll post them here.Requests are always welcomed.





	Dead By Daylight one shots

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a little something i wrote 4 days ago at like 4 am in the morning. Think of it like a sample.

Dwight sighed, he’s been dying more and more in trials. It’s hard not to be upset about it, suppose it’s best not to think to much about that, After all, he’s the “leader.” And leaders don’t let stuff like that discourage them.

Dwight had just finished a trial with The Hag. and it had not gone well at all. Jake, Ace and Dwight all had knew it was gonna be a shitty trial when Meg died immediately. After all, they all weren’t exactly known as the best people when it came to distracting the killer. So naturally Jake and Dwight got down almost immediately when The Hag found them. Ace being the lucky guy he was, managed to escape by the hatch. They haven’t even got a single gen done that trial.

Dwight looked around the campfire, most of the other survivors weren’t even present, only Ace, Bill, and Jake (who appears to be sleeping.) were here, the others were most likely in trial. 

Dwight overheard Ace telling how he escaped their last trial to Bill, it’s hard not to listen in to the story, they’re all at the same campfire after all.

“When i heard Dwight’s scream, I knew I was alone. So of course I was like, ‘well fuck, now I gotta find the hatch.’ but then when I literally just thought that, BAM-“ Clapping his hands together for effect, “The hatch appeared right in front of me! never seen that in all my days, I guess lady lucky was looking out for me.” Ace said standing up from his spot next to Bill. 

Bill took his cigarette out of his mouth, “Y’know it’s Lady  
Luck and not Lady Lucky.”  
“I think I know which is which Bill.” Ace replied.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

Ace smirked, turning to him. “Anyways, anything like that happen to you?” Bill didn’t reply, but instead just shook his head while smiling, before looking up at Ace. “That’s what i thought old man.” Ace said, jokingly.

“Old man? look who’s talking.” Bill replied, “y’know i’m not that old, i’m only 39,”

“Key word, only.”

Jake sat up from his spot where he had been sleeping, “will you two be quiet? i’m trying to sleep.” 

Ace quickly turned around, “oh i’m sorry. were we bothering you?” 

Jake rolled his eyes, “I just told you. you were being loud, were you even listening?” 

Ace smirked, walking towards Jake and sitting in front of him, “if you want. i could make it up to you.” Ace said giving a quick wink, cupping Jake’s face with one hand and leaning close to Jake. 

Jake widen his eyes at the suggestion, and immediately smacked Ace’s hand off of his face and stood up quickly, “you’re such a weirdo you know that?” Jake said, not thinking of anything better to say before quickly walking into the trees, probably to find a more private spot to sleep at. 

Ace stood up and laughed out loud, “ahhh, did you see the look of his face?” Ace said turning to Dwight. 

“y-yeah, haha.” Dwight said fidgeting with his tie, “you really uh, Got him.” he finished. Ace eyes had a certain look in them, the look you have when you’re up to no good.

But as soon as it was there, it was gone. and Ace had looked away. Walking back towards Bill.

Who was wasn’t really paying to much attention to the whole situation with Jake.

“You done terrorizin’ the poor kid?” Bill said. “for now.” Ace said sitting back next to Bill.

“Good.” Bill said reaching into his back pocket, pulling out of deck of cards.

“wanna play?” Bill said shuffling the deck.

“Do you know who you’re talking to?” Ace replied grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologizes if some characters seem out of character, 
> 
> and yes i don’t think Ace is like 60 years old, like how can a handsome man like himself be 50+? y’all mad.
> 
> I have a bad habit of switching to first person and second person when writing, hopefully theres not to many mistakes for my short story. 
> 
> alright enough writing. its 9 in the morning and i haven’t slept yet.


End file.
